


[潤雅] 夜空の下、キミの中で

by celeryboar



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar
Summary: 一個松本潤出於某種作者也不清楚的原因，答應相葉雅紀在JET STORM上打砲的故事。（大概是因為愛吧）
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[潤雅] 夜空の下、キミの中で

是被耳垂上溫熱潮濕的觸感喚醒的。  
松本皺了皺眉，下意識地扭頭往另一側，不過蹲在他座位旁的對方也執拗地並不鬆口，一邊以氣音呢喃著自己的名字。  
「潤ちゃん⋯⋯」  
他從鼻腔裡不太情願地擠出一個單音作為答覆，下一秒就發現蓋在身上的毛毯被入侵，手的主人熟門熟路地以掌心隔著外褲包覆著他未勃起的性器。

「不是說好要在飛機上的嗎？」戀人黏糊沙啞的嗓音低聲抱怨起來，松本往對方的方向微微蹭了蹭。  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
「那是不是該起來了⋯⋯」相葉坐上了機艙座位的扶手，嘴唇沿著他側臉的輪廓輕啄，接著向下到敏感的頸項，伸出溼濡的舌尖在皮膚上繞著圈。「還是我就、在這邊留幾個吻痕⋯⋯當作做過了？」  
「マー不要鬧⋯⋯」他縮起脖子嘗試著想躲開對方的唇舌，卻惹來相葉不滿的嘖聲，改用溫熱的手掌向上探入衣襬，挑逗地撫著腰際及胸膛，指尖劃過松本胸前已然站立的突起，接著再伸入褲襠，滿意地發現對方逐漸抬頭的下身。  
「まっちゃん起床了唷——」

松本揉了揉眼睛勉強睜開，戀人那雙黑曜岩一般的眼直直盯著他滿懷期待，一雙長腿眼看就要跨坐到自己身上。  
「先不⋯⋯」「匡噹！」  
餐具掉落在瓷盤上的清脆聲響使得松本猛地回頭，雖然其他成員及隨行人員已然熟睡，不過先前已小憩過、現正就手機螢幕光源克難著吃飯的大野，抬起頭一臉無辜地看著他們，聳聳肩示意他們可以繼續，不用在意他。  
但臉皮薄的末子當機立斷地抓起還沒反應過來的罪魁禍首離開現場，大步往廁所走去。  
「リーダー慢用——」相葉愣了幾秒後堆起笑臉，朝大野揮揮手用氣音說著。

將人推進洗手間落鎖後，他把嬉皮笑臉的對方壓在門板上強硬地接吻，有點缺氧、嘴唇紅潤起來但得償所願的相葉眼裡是掩藏不住的笑意，以及得逞的狡黠光芒。  
在松本有辦法說出任何惱羞或者責怪的話語之前，他自覺地扶上洗手台翹起屁股，邊從口袋中掏出未拆封的保險套，微偏著頭作出邀請。

松本嘆了口氣，親了親戀人作為應允——這使得對方甜蜜地笑了起來，快手快腳拉下自己礙事的內外褲，接著自行撥開臀瓣，顯現隱密的入口。  
他引以為傲的自制力遇到這個人一如往常地全面潰堤，只能認份地接過保險套，撕開包裝蘸了點潤滑液在手指上，試探地插入戀人主動展露的穴口中，略微乾澀的感覺令相葉不適地向前挺直了腰，柔軟的休閒褲與四角褲也隨之滑落到地上。

很久沒有處於潤滑不足的狀況，才進去兩個指節相葉就痛得直抽氣，松本一邊給予安撫的親吻，一邊握住對方因疼痛而顯得萎靡的性器上下套弄，直到再度昂揚起來。  
一個保險套內含的潤滑液有限，他先讓相葉戴上以防高潮時弄髒洗手間，又拆了一個，從中擠出更多潤滑液塗抹穴口讓他能好過點，這次才比較順利地擠進兩根手指。

「雅紀，放鬆點。」松本心疼地皺起眉，接下來要馬拉松式地飛去四個城市，無法妥善休息的情況下如果還弄傷對方是他最不樂見的情況。  
不過顯然他深陷情慾中的戀人並沒有考慮過這些，他還在等待對方適應不敢動作，相葉就撒嬌著催促：「快點、潤直接進來⋯⋯」一邊往後蹭上他的下身，臀瓣沾上松本前液的水光，在燈光反射下顯得情色萬分。

依舊擔心著不充足的潤滑是否會傷到對方，但他的顧忌在掃到左腕錶面上的時間後被焦慮燒灼殆盡，登機後花了太長的時間在興奮地拍照與飲食了，眼看所剩無多的飛行時間迫使他在戴套後硬著頭皮把自己擠入相葉狹小的甬道內。  
「可能會很痛，忍耐一下。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」相葉深呼吸了幾次，試圖放鬆迎接戀人的性器，松本吻上他，唇舌交纏間將自己緩慢地一吋吋推入，小心翼翼的樣子讓他忍不住從心底泛起甜意。一直以來不管是多無理的要求對方總會想辦法達成，外人眼中的ドS松潤遇上自己完全失了威風，變成「ドMのJ」。擁有「這樣的潤ちゃん只有我能看到」的認知讓無以名狀的滿足感充盈了內心，感覺五臟六腑也都隨之溫暖起來。

「謝謝潤ちゃん。」突如其來地被感動得不行，相葉沒頭沒腦地朝他甜笑著冒出一句道謝，一邊款擺著腰示意松本已經可以繼續了。  
「說什麼謝謝，笨蛋。飛機都要降落了。」無需多作解釋，松本了然地圈住他過於纖細的身體，深深將自己埋入再抽出，不浪費時間地衝刺起來。  
方才還有餘裕笑著的相葉為著生理性的愉悅蹙起眉，咬著下唇阻止自己發出呻吟，空間裡瞬間只剩下胯骨拍打臀肉的聲音迴盪，還有對方難得隱忍著的喘息聲。  
松本抬頭望向鏡中戀人意亂情迷的神情，愛憐地親了親相葉汗濕的臉頰，一邊變換著角度尋找加速這場性愛的甜蜜點——直到門外響起不輕不重的敲門聲，讓兩人的動作一下子僵住，炙熱的甬道也瞬間收縮，夾得他發出悶哼。

「我說，你們也該回座位了吧。」二宮的聲音涼涼地穿透門板，「燈亮了只有J跟相葉氏不在座位上，讓人很難交代啊。」

「⋯⋯等等就回去，快滾。」松本從齒縫中迸出字句，大力在門上拍了兩下，待門外恢復寧靜就羞憤難耐地抓著相葉的腰胯抽插起來。  
「潤、潤ちゃん好粗魯，慢一點⋯⋯」相葉回頭可憐兮兮地望著他，濕潤的黑眼睛裡彷彿受了天大的委屈，讓松本好氣又好笑。  
「我當初就不該答應你。」他大力往相葉的深處頂了頂，逼出幾聲驚慌失措的喘息，才滿意地抓著對方的手套弄起相葉的性器。「時間真的不太夠了，回國再好好做。」

相葉發出幾個柔軟的單音松本就權當是他答應了，專心致志在讓兩人能儘快高潮的舉動上，很快地也就一前一後地射在各自的保險套裡。  
整個人汗濕得像是剛從水裡打撈上來的相葉無力地向後倒在戀人的懷中，任由松本幫他收拾後續。消耗了一堆衛生紙後好不容易讓兩人盡量回復到乾爽的狀態，繫緊安全帶的燈號亮起——這次是真的要降落了。

松本拍了拍相葉的屁股示意他先行回到座位上，之後打開水龍頭洗了把臉，對著鏡中的自己再三告誡絕對沒有下次了，對於男朋友的任性要求一定要適可而止才行；一邊做好被團員們調侃的準備，堅強地走出洗手間。

然而後來在短暫下榻的飯店裡，相葉笑咪咪地跑進浴室騷擾自己又是後話了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 影片參考：https://youtu.be/Dg4drAMXDNU  
> 機型參考：https://gigazine.net/gsc_news/en/20170418-jal-falcon-business-jet-service/
> 
> 前兩天過生日，切蛋糕時許了希望他們百年好合的願望。  
> 如果在休團前能夠來台灣巡迴的會非常感激的——


End file.
